Punk Gone Prep
by Stormie Night
Summary: Lily is a unpopular punk while james is a Popular golden boy. what will happen when lily makes a bet and goes through a make over will she stand a chance? Reposted AU
1. The Preppy Boy and The Punk Girl

No characters you recognize are mine. This is a repost. I made a few changes and fixed the spelling errors hopefully.

Punk Gone Prep

The Bets

For the past five years Hogwarts had been terrorized by a group of pranksters known as the Marauders. The only problem is no one knows who they are. The Marauders have code names Moony, Prongs, Wormtail and Padfoot. Anything that goes wrong us blamed on them they are the perfect scapegoat. People think they aren't in Slytherin because they get most of the pranks pulled on them. No one knows.

James potter is in his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He's the most popular guy in school, rich and smart. He never does anything wrong. Basically he's a goodie-goodie. Lily Evans is the complete opposite. She dresses like a punk and always gets in trouble. The only thing they have in common is their grades, money and brains.

Lily is a nonconformist. She and her best friend Kaitlyn are complete opposites. Kaitlyn is a prep but not really popular either. They pull pranks occasionally and people think there the Marauders except they don't have two other people. James and his best friend Sirius are complete opposites also. Sirius is a lot like Lily except he is popular. He's a bad boy but James helps him stay out of trouble and in line.

Everyone has just returned to Hogwarts and tomorrow is the first day of school. Lily and Kaitlyn decide to make a bet to spice up the first few weeks of school. "Let's have some fun and fool with a couple of minds" Kaitlyn suggests.

"I'm game. What you thinking?" Lily asked.

"Well you could dress like me for two weeks and I could dress like you."

"What's the fun in that?"

"You didn't let me finish. You have to get a guy of my choosing to kiss you, and not a peck on the cheek but a full action one."

"Fine but I get to pick your guy too." Everyone thought of Lily as a bad girl but little did they know she had never been kissed. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"James potter."

"WHAT! He's a goodie-goodie he would never look at me twice."

"Well you will have to make him."

"Fine you have to kiss Sirius."

Kaitlyn smiled. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow since its 10 now, you're going to have to pick out what I'm going to wear."

"Ok and you will choose my clothes. First you will have to take your hair out of those horrid braids. Maybe we can curl it." Kaitlyn kept talking but Lily tuned her out. _This is going to be fun actually trying to get James to kiss me. He is kind of cute. Wait what am I thinking? You know he probably has a wild side. I could try to bring it out. That would be kind of fun. _Lily thought

The next morning Kaitlyn woke Lily up at six to get ready. "First impressions count. Here go take a shower and leave your hair down." Kaitlyn threw a towel at Lily.

"Fine, how can you be so perky this early?"

When lily came out Kaitlyn had her whole outfit picked out. "There is no way I am wearing that! I would look like a cheer leader."

"To bad you have to dress like this. James likes the cheerleader type."

"What I do for you." Lily said putting on the short plaid pleated skirt, button up shirt and knee high socks. She then picked out black baggy cargo pants with a skintight black tube top. Lily put Kaitlyn's hair in tiny spiral buns all over her head. She didn't let Kaitlyn wear any makeup besides foundation and dark lip-gloss. Kaitlyn had to do Lily's makeup because she never wore any. Kaitlyn stepped back "voila" Lily looked gorgeous, Kaitlyn also looked good. She had the go against the world look going on.

It was now 8 am "I'm starved lets go eat." They got up left the dorm and walked down the stairs. When they got to the common room everyone stopped and stared. Some guys even stopped mid-sentence to their girlfriends. Lily and Kaitlyn paid no attention they walked out laughing. "This is great" Kaitlyn laughed.

"I know right when they thought they know everything about us we shock them again." Lily laughed. "The only thing I don't like is feeling all the guys are looking at my legs."

"You aren't imagining it they really are. You always have on baggy jeans they have never seen them before."

By this time they had made it to the great hall. When they walked in they were met by silence. It didn't even faze them they started to walk to their normal seats when almost every guy 3rd year and above started making catcalls. Lily and Kaitlyn smiled and started swinging their hips. They finally made it to their seats and sat down. Two minutes later James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and fans walked in. Remus was looking around when he spotted Lily and Kaitlyn. He nudged Sirius and James they looked over and their mouths fell. Sirius finally recovered and walked over to them. "Lookin' good ladies" and he winked.

"Not to bad you're self Black" Lily replied. That made everyone around them snigger. Sirius was dumbfounded at first them pretended to be an actress. "Tell me about it. My fans just won't leave me alone. Wouldn't it be horrible if I just got a zit? I would probably die." At this Lily and Kaitlyn started laughing and Sirius grinned.

James walked over "what's the bet you two have going on?" he asked as he sat down. Remus, Sirius and peter followed suit.

"Well Lily and I decided to mess with some minds. We are dressing like each other and have to get one guy to kiss us in two weeks and they have to dress like us." Kaitlyn explained.

"And the kiss can't be and kiss but one with some action going on. You know what I mean?" Lily asked.

"Also if any other guys kiss us than the one we picked for each other the other wins by default."

"So who's the lucky guy?" James asked.

"For me to know and you to hope its you" lily teased.

"That's right Jamie-boy here is just wondering if he's the lucky guy. Lily you might have to look out for James he may try to get you to forfeit the bet." Sirius teased while Remus laughed at James face.

Lily and Kaitlyn finished eating and stood up. Lily bent down to James "see you in class" she whispered in his ear. He flushed and Sirius burst out laughing as Lily and Kaitlyn walked out.

When Lily and Kaitlyn got to class they were early so they sat in the back of the class. It was history of magic and they never paid attention anyway they just read their books. "This might be easier than I though" Lily said.

"I know. By the way what did you say to make James blush?"

"I just told him I would see him in class" Lily grinned mischievously it could have been compared to Sirius best.

Sirius walked up "you two don't have to hide it we all know you were talking about me and how you want me to sit by you right."

"Of course what else would we be talking about?" Lily asked.

"Its obvious you a total stud, got the bad boy look going on, you funny and popular what more could a girl want?" Kaitlyn continued.

"It's not just a look it's the real deal." Sirius explained smooth as silk.

"You will just have to make a believer out of me 'cause I don't buy it." Kaitlyn taunted.

Sirius was surprised then grinned. "Guess I will."

"You know your great and all Sirius but I was kind of looking at your buddy James here. I mean he can't be a total goodie goodie. I think there is a bad boy in there somewhere. Maybe I just need to bring him out." Sirius laughed and James blushed.

Professor Binns floated in at that point "Mr. Black, Mr. Potter please take a seat" Sirius sat by Kaitlyn while James sat by lily. Lily wrote a note to James.

James

Sorry if I embarrassed you. I'm just kind of out spoken. If I think of something sarcastic or funny it just spills out. But I mean what I said. I think there is a prankster in there somewhere and I hope to find it.

Lily

James read the note and paled a little at the prankster part but wrote back

Tiger lily (that's my new name for you)

You didn't embarrass me. I know I kind of act like a teacher's pet but there more to me than meats the eye. Try your best at getting the prankster out of me.

James

Lily read and smiled.

Jamie (I don't care what you say that's what I'm going to call you)

I'm not just going to try to bring the prankster bad boy out of you but am going to succeed. I don't give up easily.

Tiger lily

At this point Sirius saw they were writing notes and stole them to read. When they finally got out of class Sirius was laughing. "Jamie you better watch out tiger Lily seams determined."

"Don't call me Jamie my names James."

"Chica tell your boy to stop harassing mine." Lily joked.

"Siri stop harassing James. We all know you're jealous he got Lily but I'm even better."

"Thanks that didn't help" lily grinned.

"Yes m'lady your wish is my command" Sirius joked.

"Look he's house trained, I think you can keep him" lily replied.

"You don't want to know what I wish so lets not go there" Kaitlyn managed with a strait face but Lily couldn't help it and burst out laughing and Kaitlyn joined in when she saw the guy's faces.

"Remi you've been quiet for a while, a penny for your thoughts?" Lily asked.

"I was just thinking how cute you four look together. Add a girlfriend and me and Hogwarts better watch out the 6 hottest students in the school get together and all geniuses. I think we could give the Marauders a run for their money."

"I don't know the Mauraders are pretty good I don't think we could out do them. Did you see what they did to Malfoy this morning? It was good." Kaitlyn said.

"See you guys later" Lily said. "You know Kaitlyn's right the Mauraders are good." At that point when she was walking past Remus it all clicked and she whispered "moony" in his ear. He turned pale and when he came out of shock she was gone.

"You better watch out James, Lily might be two timing you with Remus. She did the exact same thing to you at breakfast." Sirius was rambling.

Remus finally managed. "She knows."

"What does she know?"

"We got to talk, what do we have next?" Remus was scared.

"Charms we can talk in there" James said.

"Let's go." In class they were working on a charm that made objects grow a mouth and start singing. It was useless but since it was the first day back the teacher decided to let them have some fun.

"Lily knows" Remus said once they started practicing.

"About what" James asked.

"Moony" Remus said. All of them paled.

"How could she?" Sirius asked. They didn't see Lily as she walked up behind them.

Lily answered his question and all the boys jumped surprised. "Well you see it was kind of obvious. Remus disappears every full moon and returns exhausted. That night you three disappear also. I knew you couldn't all be werewolves so that's where he gets his name. 5th year was when all of you started disappearing so I asked myself where you could go. Humans can't be around werewolves but animals can. So you all are amagami, I just don't know what. Plus there are certain charms that can make you see invisibility cloaks." Lily finished and all the guys were staring.

"Also the Mauraders always hit Slytherin hard so we figured they were in Gryffindor. Plus it is not a secret that you hate Malfoy and Snape, and I agree with you. Everyone knows James acts like a goodie-goodie so he would never be suspected with his friends." Kaitlyn had taken up where Lily left off.

"Tiger you won't tell anyone will you?" James asked.

"Are you crazy?" All the guys got paler. "Of course I won't tell anyone. You are great. But I have one request." Lily was having fun.

"Anything, you name it and you can have it." Sirius blurted out.

"I was hoping I could help you pull some pranks" Lily smiled sheepishly.

"Don't forget me, All Knowing Potions Extraordinaire." Kaitlyn added.

"I know you never use any good charms. I The Charming Charms Specialist could help." Lily added.

"I don't know the Mauraders just don't let anyone in. First you have to pull a magnificent prank on Slytherin without getting caught." James made up.

"That's a cinch. What would you like?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Multicolored hair that sings but Snape and Malfoy wouldn't know since it was there hair?" Lily asked.

"That's a good start." Remus said.

"Plus they go around all day sounding like American country hicks and giggling at every word a teacher says?" Kaitlyn added.

"That's would be so funny. It you get that pulled off you can be an honorary Maurader." James replied.

"Ok but lets raise the stakes and make it a bet. If you win we are your slaves for a week and have to call you milord and if we win you are our slaves for a week and have to call us milady." Lily suggested.

"Hope you like doing my homework" Sirius agreed.

"No hope you like caring my books around and being at my beck-n-call" Kaitlyn replied.

"Once you pull the prank off then you can help us with pranks" James intervened.

"That's easy, only one question. Can we use your invisibility cloak for a day?" Lily asked.

"Sure just don't harm it in any way" James replied.

"Trust me I won't"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Petergew, Miss Evans, Miss Murphy are you going to leave I now? I know you want to perfect the charm but class ended 5 minutes ago" Professor Klingberg butted in.

"Sorry professor Lily was just helping us and we got so wrapped up and lost track of the time." James smoothly replied like nothing had happened.

"I don't believe that Mr. Potter but I know you would never do anything wrong. Right?" James shook his head. "Whatever, just get to lunch."

"You know I think she knows." Sirius pondered.

"Even if she did she would never tell, she's to cool" Lily added.


	2. Confessions

Punk Gone Prep

Confessions

After lunch the group broke up. Lily and Kaitlyn went to Ancient Runes while the Mauraders went to muggle studies.

Lily and Kaitlyn started talking when they got there. "I can do the charm for the hair singing and the color. Can you make a potion for their voice to change and make them laugh?" Lily asked.

"Piece of cake, so when do you want to pull the prank of all pranks?" Kaitlyn asked with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"How about tomorrow can you have them done by then?"

"Easy. So why do we need the cloak?"

"We have to go to the kitchens and put the potion in their goblets. Then we have to go to the Slytherin dungeons and wait for them to come out. We charm their hair then take a few shortcuts and make it to the great hall before them."

"Simple. We can make the potions tonight and get up at 5 put them in the goblets in the kitchens, grab a snack, and then go to the dungeons. Wait for Snape and Malfoy and charm their hair."

When they got to dinner the Mauraders came and sat with them. All the tables stared. The four most popular guys in school are sitting with the outcasts. "You know you will harm your rep sitting with up right?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Or we will improve yours. But who cares you two are more fun to be around with the blunt comments and certain spark in your eye." Sirius said.

"So the poem of Emily Dickinson holds true for you?" Lily asked.

"What poem?" James questioned.

"And who's Emily Dickinson?" Sirius asked.

"Only one of the best poets of all time," Kaitlyn replied.

"Well the poem applies to us 'social outcasts' but one line is for you guys." Lily went on.

"Just tell me the whole poem" James said.

"Ok here it is:

I'm nobody! Who are you?

Are you nobody too?

Then there's a pair of us- don't tell!

They'd banish us you know.

How dreary to be somebody!

How public like a frog

To tell your name the livelong day

To an admiring bog!"

"Wow that's deep. What's it mean?" Sirius asked.

"It means that the writer would rather not be popular and have people always looking at her. She would rather fade into the background." Remus explained.

"Oh" Sirius said still absorbed what Remus had said.

"You like Emily Dickinson Remi?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Ya she was a witch did you know that?"

"You constantly amaze us Remi. Its amazing you don't have a girlfriend and that those two always have girls drooling over them." Kaitlyn added.

"Hey I heard that" Sirius exclaimed acting offended.

"Well if most girls heard about my 'illness' they would scream and run the other way."

"Screw all the idiots and bimbos well find you a girl but she may not be that popular." Lily said

"No. Its ok don't worry about me." he started blushing.

"You want to have some fun?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Are you thinking what I am?" Lily replied.

"Oh ya," Kaitlyn answered then stood on her chair along with Lily. "Excuse me please." All heads turned and conversations stopped. "Excuse us professors."

"We are starting a screening process for a girlfriend for Remus Lupin." Lily started.

"He's handsome, smart, sweet and gentle to name a few of his good qualities." Kaitlyn added.

"The girl we are looking for is smart, nice and understanding. To apply send an owl to Kaitlyn or me. State your name, year and why you think you should get a date with him."

"That's all. Thank you." Lily and Kaitlyn got off their chairs. Remus was blushing profusely. Sirius and James were in awe. Many girls ran out of the great hall.

"You know your going to have tons of owl's right." Sirius asked.

"Of course" Lily said.

"Are you going to read them all?" James asked.

"No" Kaitlyn replied.

"Then why did you tell them to owl?" James asked.

"Look around. All the popular girls are gone, write down these names. Night, Diamond, Chase and DeLoach."

"Why?" James asked.

"Just write them down. I'll explain in the common room." Lily told him. When they were done eating they got up and went to potions.

As they arrived in the dungeons the Slytherin were already there waiting. "What's this Potter? Lowering your social requirements to talking to a mudblood social outcast?" Snape asked. James, Sirius and Remus were all ready to fight, "even If the mudblood has fine legs like this one."

Lily smiled, "oh Snappy I didn't know you cared." Lily walked up to him and ran her hand down his chest. Snape was startled and went to touch her shoulder. She pulled her wand and got him in the stomach, he turned pale but none saw her wand. Lily pretended to whisper into his ear but said, "Now say you are sorry to them and ask them how their day was." Lily backed away but not before muttering a charm.

"I am quite, sorry Pot-" he saw lily's glare. "James. How has your day been besides conversing with two lovely and gentle ladies" He asked. Lily was hiding her laughs at everyone's faces. James was stunned, Slytherin's looked sickened and Kaitlyn looked revolted.

At that time the professor appeared. "What are you all doing out here get inside?"

James took Lily's hand and pulled her to the back corner. Kaitlyn sat on the other side oh her. "What possibly possessed you to touch let alone be within 5 feet of Snape?" James asked in an outraged whisper.

"I wanted to see how big a chicken he was and to have him compliment you."

"What did you do to get him to do that?"

"Wands poking him in the stomach work quite well."

James and Kaitlyn laughed. "Just don't touch him again anytime soon." James told her.

"Oh is James jealous?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I am not" he said indigently.

Lily touched his arm "are you sure?" she asked and he blushed. "You're much more handsome, manly, nice, gentle and desirable than Snape." With every word Lily had moved her hand farther along his arm and gotten closer to his face. When she was done she was whispering in his ear and his face was scarlet. Some girls were giving Lily the evil eye. "But it's not like you should be protective over me it's not like were going our or anything."

"I just don't want Snape to try anything. That slimy git would get to many ideas from you being so pretty."

"James I didn't know you cared. Plus I think I taught him a lesson today."

"Or made him want you more by turning him down," James replied.

"James cool it. I can take care of myself and have been for the past five years with out you." Lily turned her back on him. A weird expression crossed his face but she didn't see. The rest of the class passed with out much excitement Lily still wouldn't look at James.

That night Lily continued not talking to James. He was sitting by the stairs so she couldn't go to her dorm. Slowly the common room emptied. Lily wouldn't look at James. James finally walked over "Lily please listen to me." she turned away. "I'm sorry, I over reacted in potions. Its just that when I think about what Snape could be thinking in that twisted mind of his I get worried for you." Lily went to say something. "Wait I know you can take care of yourself and that you're a big girl. It's just that I like you and don't want you to be hurt."

Lily smiled at him "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just that I feel pathetic when people try to defend me like I can't do it myself."

"I know what you mean and I am sorry that I was trying to go all macho on you. I understand if you don't want to talk to me any more." James stopped for a minute trying to decide whither to look at Lily of not. He couldn't look at her, he was afraid he made a fool of himself. "I'm sorry I will leave you alone now. I just had to say that and get it off my chest." He turned to walk away.

Lily had been shocked this whole time. She finally snapped out of it but James was already upstairs. She sat there looking up the stairs for a while. Kaitlyn finally came down to get her, and tell James to leave her alone but found Lily all alone. She walked up to her.

"Hey what's wrong tiger?" she asked.

"James," she paused for a minute, "James just told me he liked me but didn't know what to do. It was so nice but I was shocked and didn't say anything and so he went up to his dorm." Lily finished Kaitlyn was also shocked.

"So do you like him?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know. You know I've never had a boyfriend or really trusted guys because of that Christian thing." Lily was shaking her head. "I think I do but why would he like me when he could have anyone?"

"Here let's go to bed and you can talk to him in the morning." Kaitlyn said as she pushed back the prank a day. Kaitlyn took Lily's arm and led her to her room like a little girl.

When lily finally went to sleep she was even more confused than when she went to her room.

The next morning Lily woke up earlier that usual and couldn't go back to sleep so she grabbed her notebook and went down stairs. She curled up and started writing. At seven she couldn't stand it anymore she got up and walked up the stairs to the boys' dorm. She knocked on the door hoping no one would answer. Unfortunately Remus opened the door. He looked at Lily strangely only then did she realize she still had her nightgown on. "Can I talk to James?" she asked.

"Sure hold on." Remus went in to get James but he wouldn't answer or leave his bed. Remus returned. "I'm sorry Lily he won't leave his bed."

"Do you mind if I come in and see if I can talk to him it's important." She said in one big breath.

"You can try." Remus stepped aside.

Lily walked in the dorm all the guys were just in their boxers but had no shame. Remus pointed to James bed. Lily walked over and tried to open the bed curtains but they wouldn't budge. "James please come out I need to talk to you its important."

"No. Please forget wheat I said last night I made a fool of myself," was the muffled reply.

Lily motioned Remus over and whispered in his ear "let me borrow your wand for one moment." He was baffled but gave it to her. She muttered something and James bed curtains disappeared. All the guys' jaws dropped. James hadn't noticed his head was buried under a pillow. Lily walked over to the bed and sat on it and recreated the curtains and made the bed sound proof. James finally realized there was extra weight on his bed and looked up.

"What, how?" he started, Lily put her hand over his mouth.

"I just wanted to say sorry for not responding last night. I was shocked. That was the first time a guy told me he liked me. I didn't know what to say." Lily said in one big breath.

James looked at her for a moment. "You mean you have never had a boyfriend?" He asked.

"No" Lily blushed, "I was really good friends with a guy once before I came to Hogwarts and he really hurt me. I guess I have never been able to trust or be friends with a guy since."

James mouth was open "how could someone hurt you? You're so nice. Who is the guy I'll kill him."

"He's no one important. I wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt me so much."

"Ok. But wait. Does this mean you have never kissed anyone either?" he got a sly grin on his face.

Lily blushed again "yes."

James looked dumbfounded "but what about the bet? What were you going to do?"

"I was going to hope the guy would either teach me how to kiss or just go with the flow and hope I don't screw up to much." Lily looked away.

"You couldn't be that bad at kissing. Um Lily will you, um." James trailed off he was thinking why is this so hard to ask a girl out I've done it tons of times but Lily's different. He finally managed to spill it out. "Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?"

"Sure I would love to." Lily smiled. "Now come on get up." Lily banished the curtains. The other Mauraders were all pushed up to the curtains so they fell on the bed, Lily laughed. James got off the bed and helped Lily down. She skipped out of the room then stuck her head back in and threw Remus his wand. As she walked down the boys' dorm stairs a couple of heads turned but she paid no attention, grabbed her notebook and walked up to her dorm. As Lily walked in the dorm she smiled. Kaitlyn saw and knew something was up.

"Spill, what happened?"

"Well I am going to Hogsmead with James this weekend" Lily grinned.

"Oh girl congrats, so have you won the bet yet?"

"No but I did tell him I have never been kissed."

Kaitlyn smiled "that's the first time I have ever heard you admit it even though I knew it was true."

"You knew?" Lily was astonished

"Of course you couldn't keep it from me."

"I guess your right. So anything happen with Sirius?"

"Nothing really" she smiled.

"You like him don't you." Lily stated more than asked.

"Maybe a little, kinda, sorta, yes."

"So do you think we should tell them about us being "special"?" Lily asked.

"No let's make it a surprise."

"Ok when they admit should we?"

"Either that or go out on the full moon. Which ever comes first."

Lily quickly got dressed. When they were walking down she realized something. "You didn't wake me up so we could prank snape and Malfoy."

"I figured you needed to think. We can do it tomorrow morning. No prob."

"Thanks"

When they got down stairs the Mauraders were waiting. James took Lily's hand and she blushed. "So the Great and Powerful Lily blushes. I would have never known." Sirius teased.

Some girls were shooting lily death glares "come on let's get out of here." She prodded.

James laughed "afraid of the horde of angry chicks?"

"Ya I never thought they were bad but when they all glare it looks like they were planning your death."

"Stay by me and I will protect you." James joked.

"Ya I could stand behind your big head and they would never see me." Lily grinned.

"You're gonna make me cry" James pretended to cover his eyes.

"Oh poor baby, I'm sorry. Come here and let me give you a hug." Lily replied. They were still in the common room so the girls glared at Lily even more. They finally made it out of the common room. On their way down to breakfast all the girls were glaring at Lily and they guys James. "You know this is freaky. I've never had this many people look at me in one day except when I dressed up like a hooker and dyed my hair blue last Halloween."

"I remember that. All the girls were jealous and the guys wouldn't stop looking at your in you skimpy outfit. May I say you looked wonderful." Sirius had to jump back not to be hit. Lily tripped in her attempt but James caught her.

"I still haven't gotten the hang of these shoes."

"Is the bet really that important to you?" James asked.

Lily shook her head yes. "So who do you have to kiss anyways?" Remus asked.

"For me to know and James to wish it was him." Lily grinned evily.

"So how longs the time limit?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know we never set one." Kaitlyn replied

"So who do you think will win?" Sirius asked

"Me" lily said, "the guy Kaitlyn has to kiss is a little slow." Lily and Kaitlyn laughed.

"He must be if he hasn't kissed her yet" Sirius said making them laugh even harder.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked.

"Just what Sirius said is so true." Kaitlyn answered

"I know I'm just smart that way." Sirius though he was bragging. Lily and Kaitlyn finally couldn't help it they had to sit down they were laughing so hard. They sat down in the middle of the hall. People were walking by them and starring at two girls in hysterics with the guys looking amused.

"What did I say?" Sirius asked.

Lily and Kaitlyn finally got their laughter under control. When they stood up they were holding their stomach. The guys helped them up and helped them walk to the great hall. The rest of the week to Lily seemed to fly by.


	3. Revelations

Punk Gone Prep

Revelations

The Hogsmead weekend finally came and James picked Lily up in the common room so they could walk down together. They were meeting the others later. After walking through some stores and checking what they had they sat down in the Three Broomsticks. They ordered drinks and got cosy together in the booth. They were talking about themselves when Lily said something to make him laugh. James looked at her and raised an eyebrow and looked at her for a minute quickly he grabbed her waist before she could scoot away. "Caught you" he pulled her close "now your mine." He closed the few inches between them.

5 minutes later they broke apart "I win" Lily whispered thinking James wouldn't hear her.

"Win what?" he asked puzzled.

"Um, the bet" Lily looked at the ground.

James was puzzled for a second then the recognition stepped in "you only kissed me for a bet?" he asked outraged "I cant believe you" hurt shone in his eyes.

"No I didn't kiss you just to win the bet. Everything I told you was true. I really do like you. And kissing you was wonderful, winning the bet was just a perk. If I had really wanted to win I could have kissed you last week in your bed. I enjoy your company and really like you." She was waving her hands in explanation

"I don't believe you, I can't believe you, used me for popularity."

"You think I want popularity? Ha, I hate it I wouldn't have even gone along with it if it weren't for you being nice. So if you believe I did it for popularity then you can shove it and I wish I would never see you again." Lily stormed off. The whole pub was looking at them.

James was thinking, _I don't believe her she makes me fall for her to win a bet! I can't believe that. But she did look hurt when I said that. No it was just an act. She looked like she would cry and I have never seen her cry ever!_ Then he hit his head. _Damn I am an idiot I really screwed that up she was right she could have kissed me a week ago. _

Lily ran back to the castle but didn't go in, she grabbed her broom and flew into the forbidden forest and landed. "I don't believe he didn't believe me. He thought I only did it for the popularity? I though he knew me better that that." Lily was talking to a bird in the tree next to her.

When James realized what he had done he ran back to Hogwarts and searched the castle for Lily but couldn't find her. He finally had to go to Kaitlyn "have you seen Lily?" he asked.

"No she was with you remember" she told him.

"I know but I screwed up" James put his head down.

"What did you do?" Kaitlyn asked starting to look dangerous.

"She kissed me. I mean really kissed me and said she won the bet then I accused her of only doing this for popularity. We started yelling then she went off looking like she would cry." James said apologetically.

Kaitlyn lunged at him "you didn't. I'm going to hurt you so bad." Sirius was holding her back. "You know she really liked you a lot. She though you were different then most guys."

"Stop making me feel worse I realized that right after she left and have been looking for her for the last 2 hours. I can't find her where did she go?" James pleaded.

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you" Kaitlyn spit.

James left to look for Lily again and Sirius finally let go of Kaitlyn who was still seething. "So Kaitlyn if you lost the bet and lily kissed James who did you have to kiss?" he asked.

Kaitlyn looked at him "you" she said simply.

"Me? Well why didn't you? I would have gladly obliged" he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Because I was stupid and though James would be good for Lily and she needed a good man but, I now see he's an idiot not good enough for her." Kaitlyn waved her wand menacingly sparks flying out.

"He is good but probably was confused and felt used. Many girls have just gone with him for popularity and he felt hurt because he really liked Lily." Sirius said smartly "trust me he's my best bro and would never have done anything to hurt her."

"But he did hurt her and now she's disappeared."

"So you know where she could be?" Sirius asked.

"No, when ever she gets upset she disappears somewhere and won't tell me."

James spent the rest of the day looking for Lily and couldn't find her. He was hoping to see her at breakfast the next day but she didn't show up. When she didn't show up for breakfast he was worried. James ate very little unlike normal that morning. He walked distractedly to class and sat down in his normal seat in the back. Right before the bell rang a red head slipped in and went to the front seat. James noticed she had on her clothes from yesterday. She turned a few heads. James jumped up and tried to sit by her, she just turned her back to him.

"Lily please let me talk to you." James pleaded.

"Mr. Potter please be quiet" professor Binns ordered.

"Trouble in paradise?" the guy next to James whispered.

James ignored him and kept trying to get Lily's attention. She ignored him through out the whole period. When the bell rang Lily was the first out of the class and James was a close second. He chased her through the whole school and finally cornered her when she got stuck on a staircase moving.

"Lily please just listen to me." James asked her she turned her back "well you have to you can't go anywhere. I am sorry I was stupid and a git and horrible to you. I just felt used and a sucker because I really liked you. I know you would never do something like that but I wasn't thinking strait. I know you probably won't forgive me I just wanted to tell you I was sorry and worried when you disappeared yesterday. I am glad you weren't hurt." James turned and started walking down the stairs.

Lily wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. She ran to catch up with James. "Wait" James turned around "I did win the bet by kissing you but I didn't want the bet to end because I had fun being with you. I just hated wearing those clothes. But it really hurt when you accused me of kissing you just to win a bet."

"I could tell it did and I am sorry I said it, but I was hurt also and wasn't thinking strait." James replied.

"I know but I couldn't tell you because then when I went back to my old clothes you would have forgotten about me." lily looked at her hands.

"I would never forget about you, how about we start over. Your strait up with me and I will be with you." James said

"Ok maybe that would work" Lily stuck out her hand to shake. "Hello my name is Lily Evans what's yours?" she asked

"My name is James 'The Dashing' Potter. It is lovely to make the acquaintance of such a lovely lady." James turned her hand over and kissed it.

"Well Mr. Dashing I think we should get to class, we will be late." Lily smiled.

"I'm sure I can find a better way to occupy our time" James grinned and took Lily's by the hand and led her to an empty classroom.

The End


End file.
